Salvaje
by spinoza-off
Summary: Hasta que nos cierren el bar, hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, hasta que tú quieras, siempre. Spencer contesta a un mensaje de Emily. Futuro. Pertenece a "Animals". Spemily en español; centrado en Spencer.


_A/N: Spemily one-shot en español, centrado en Spencer. FF: futuro, se entiende dentro de la historia de "Animals", o sea que también es un poco AU. Ya sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo cuelgo para ver si así me animo a seguir escribiendo._

_Sorry it's in Spanish. Anyway, this is a Spencer-centric Spemily one-shot that actually belongs to the story told in "Animals"; so it might end there in English form :) I just needed to write something in Spanish. (I deeply apologize to anyone interested for the lack of updates to my Spemily stories; they will be updated, both of them, I just don't know exactly when.)_

_Si estás aquí, gracias por leer esto._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, the characters and storylines. I only love to play around with them. In two languages. Only for fun. **

* * *

El frío del inverno le corta la cara al salir. Fuera, los copos se condensan sobre los coches. No son grandes, apenas han nacido y empiezan a caer en la calle mojada por la lluvia. _Va a nevar_, eso dijo Tillman ayer por la tarde. Ella no respondió nada. Tillman suele tener razón, por algo ella le escucha incluso en estas cosas. Tillman. ¿Qué diría Tillman de todo esto? Tillman, el sabio. Tillman tras sus gafas de pasta examinándolo todo. Tillman, su maestro, su jefe. De mayor quiere ser como él.

Se saca el guante de la mano derecha y se sopla los dedos en un gesto inútil. Hace mucho frío e incluso los guantes no consiguen protegerla de la amenaza de la rigidez. El dedo corazón, en concreto, está blanco pero empieza a cobrar un tinte medio azulado. Piensa en la gente de la calle. Piensa en qué harán. Piensa en qué pensarán de todo esto, y luego piensa que el mundo no gira en torno a ella, que nunca lo ha hecho, que tiene que dejar de pensarlo, que ya no es una niña, que todo ha acabado, no, que lo peor de la adolescencia ya ha acabado, eso es, que lo peor de todo lo peor ya ha acabado, y lo mejor también, que nunca volverá, que es una mujer hecha y derecha, que tiene éxito, que tiene una vida (bastante ha costado llegar a esto), que debería estar trabajando en el caso Heiser, que las cosas mejoran y luego vuelven a empeorar y luego mejoran otra vez, y así siempre, así es el llamado ciclo de la vida. Trata de imaginarse a Mark, pero ¿por qué imaginárselo? Cada noche al volver a casa se lo encuentra allí en el estudio, o en la cocina, o frente a la tele, y no necesita formarse una imagen de él; ni siquiera ahora, aunque piensa en sus rizos suaves, negros, y en su nariz un poco puntiaguda, y en sus piernas de corredor, en todo ello, tampoco eso que le _gusta_ (o incluso que _desea_, o incluso que _ama_, aunque ama más bien otras cosas, como sus bromas un poco tontas y el modo en que le molesta que le lleven la contraria en ciertos temas) cambia nada. Trata de sentirse culpable, como si eso pudiese solucionar inmediatamente el problema, pero la culpabilidad nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien y lo único que funciona en este momento es la amenaza del trabajo que no está haciendo (el caso Heiser, Penny arriba, Tillman y su mirada de respeto socarrón) y el vago rencor que siente contra sí misma por estar aquí pensando en Tillman y la nieve, pensando en la gente de la calle y en sí misma, como si pensar alguna vez hubiera resuelto algo. Pensar. No pienses. Hazlo. Hazlo. Siempre ha sido cuestión de hacer cosas antes de que el tiempo se acabe, antes de que te mueras, antes de que pase la oportunidad.

Su móvil está en el bolsillo y Spencer lo toca con los dedos rígidos de la mano derecha.

Debería contestar ya.

Han pasado veinte minutos desde su última pregunta.

_¿Esta tarde a las 7?_

_Donde siempre._

(_Siempre_ solo han sido dos veces.)

_Mejor dentro, si quieres verme viva. Hace frío en esta ciudad._

_California gurls..._

_¿Se supone que esa es una broma de las tuyas?_

_Chica lista._

_No me gusta esa canción._

_Te gusta I kissed a girl. _

_Tu cerebro también está bajo cero, por lo que veo._

_No hace falta que ocultes tus gustos musicales, Em. Que nos conocemos._

_¿Tú no tenías que trabajar?_

_Sí._

_Pues eso._

_Manera de pasar de mí._

_Dentro a las 7. Y no paso de ti :)_

_Vale :)_

_:) ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?_

La pregunta no puede ser más sencilla y, sin embargo, es esa la pregunta en la que está pensando, la que le está costando contestar. Sus manos juegan con el teléfono, demasiado frías para sudar. Repasa ahora la conversación y se da cuenta – no ahora, todo el rato lo ha sabido, también mientras estaba escribiendo cada una de sus respuestas – del jugueteo acelerado de sus dedos, de la tontería que le sube por el pecho hacia los labios, de que, en suma, hace unos minutos de esto y sigue sintiendo el aleteo absurdo de la excitación como si fuera algo nuevo, como si fuera algo _importante_. Trata de sentirse culpable otra vez porque sabe que es _importante_ en el fondo, por muy tonto que parezca, y no lo consigue exactamente, no lo consigue; lo único que consigue es dudar de su respuesta concreta, no de lo que en realidad le apetece. Le apetece quedarse hasta tarde. Le apetece decir una tontería. Peor, le apetece _hacer_ una tontería que, por otro lado, no lo será, simplemente porque nada que le pase con Emily va a serlo, y ahí está el problema, ahí está el juego, este es el juego y es un juego muy serio, y es solo entre ellas. Ya no están en peligro, ya no hay nadie que las persiga de noche, pero el juego sigue siendo serio. Le apetece que no le pregunten hasta qué hora _puede_ quedarse, como si algo – no alguien – tuviera que darle permiso, algo más grande que ella, algo que Emily valora y aprecia, algo que se llama… ¿Cómo se llama? Se llama moral, conciencia, se llama matrimonio, se llama compromiso, se llama honestidad, fidelidad, lealtad, se llama ser buena persona, se llama no mentir sobre tus intenciones, o mentir solo cuando tus intenciones son malas, mentir siempre si tus intenciones son malas, y hacer lo correcto, y… Emily no tiene ni idea. Emily no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. O sí la tiene. El juicio de Spencer se ha nublado, no lo ve claro; tiene gracia, no ve claro lo que piensa Emily cuando Emily es… bueno, siempre fue la más transparente, la que peor mentía de todas ellas. Aun ahora le cuesta mentir. Ya no baja la mirada o la desvía, sonriendo con esa dulzura fatal que le ayuda a encubrirse, ha aprendido a mirar directamente a los ojos y a lanzar la puntada (trabaja de comercial, al fin y al cabo, al principio cuando lo supo le sorprendió pero ahora no le extraña demasiado porque Emily podría venderle un caballo a un astronauta si quisiera), hipnotiza, convence, pero sus ojos se enfrían cuando no quiere decir la verdad, es como si perdieran calidez o brillo y eso es algo más bien raro en Emily, que tiene los ojos más cálidos que Spencer ha visto nunca. Por otro lado, cuando miente Emily sigue frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente, aunque es verdad que ha mejorado mucho en esto de soltar mentiras discretas, amables, el mundo la ha afilado mucho, pero Spencer está descubriendo (redescubriendo, mejor) cada señal, cada pequeño signo de la misma identidad que no ha sido arrasada por el paso del tiempo: Emily, nerviosa, Emily, dubitativa, Emily sopesando las cosas que pueden decirse (que, literalmente, ellas dos pueden decirse cada vez que se encuentran), el ceño, los ojos que quieren mirar hacia otro lado, los labios un poco apretados, tensos; Emily sonriendo abiertamente, a veces incluso maliciosamente, cuando le gusta algo, cuando _quiere_ algo, pero ¿qué quiere? A veces cree que Emily se da cuenta perfectamente de lo que está ocurriendo entre ellas, y otras veces cree que su inocencia sigue siendo tan grande como lo era entonces, cuando eran pequeñas, incluso después de todo lo que ocurrió Emily sigue siendo inocente (pero no tonta), y es en esos momentos cuando Spencer sí se siente culpable, cuando piensa en que es ella la que va a meter la pata, cuando recuerda que fue ella quien metió la pata y se cargó todo y lo hizo todo mal, como siempre, como siempre, aunque al menos quiso hacer algo para arreglarlo, también como siempre. Se enfada con Emily por haberlo permitido, no solo eso, por haber, de hecho, _participado voluntariamente_ (el solo recuerdo es angustioso, porque Emily estaba tan mal después de lo de Maya, tan mal que Spencer aún siente el pánico tembloroso de no saber cómo ayudarla, el pánico desbordado en un beso estúpido que lo cambió todo, que aún lo está cambiando y confundiendo todo entre ellas); se enfada con Emily por haberlo dejado pasar, por haberla ignorado todos estos años, por haber llamado cuando Spencer ya no tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera jamás, por haber escrito cuando ya todo estaba muerto y enterrado, cuando ya todo había acabado, quizá no muerto pero sí al menos enterrado, congelado como este día, oculto tras una manta blanca como la nieve, apenas una punzada de vez en cuando, una pregunta al teléfono cuando hablaba con Hanna (_¿y Emily? ¿qué tal?_), se enfada con Emily por no haber venido a la boda pero también porque a Spencer le gustaría saber la verdadera razón, y por lo tanto se enfada por estar todavía preguntándosela como si significara algo _después_ de haberse casado, se enfada porque a Emily le importa hacer las cosas bien, le importa hacer lo correcto, ser buena persona, no mentir, no mentir, y Emily no se ha casado… Emily no quiso casarse. Eso lo sabe. Eso se lo ha contado. Emily y el bien. Al pensarlo, a Spencer se le escapa una sonrisa burlona.

No deja de tener gracia que Spencer se enfade por todo eso mientras la esperanza se hace hueco y conquista cada espacio de su mente.

Esperanza.

Curiosidad.

Una curiosidad alegre, tan salvaje que no se doblega ante nada.

Algo sucede, algo cambia las cosas. Se puede tener miedo de ello, se puede intentar esquivar, se puede negar, se puede dejar de lado, se puede dejar que se marche, que pase el tiempo, que se olvide (no se olvida), que se desintegre entre el ruido de todas las cosas que suceden después, como una curación, como la vida misma. Algo sucede, algo cambia las cosas. A veces el movimiento de un cuerpo, a veces una sola palabra; puede ser un gesto equivocado, un error de cálculo, Toby, Emily, Paige, pero siempre es una decisión que lo cambia todo, una decisión que te dice quién eres, lo que quieres, por qué lo quieres. No se puede luchar. No sirve de nada.

Teclea sobre la pantalla: _Hasta que nos cierren el bar._

Como la última vez.

Vino blanco y un par de chupitos de tequila.

Hasta que nos cierren el bar, hasta la madrugada, hasta la mañana del día siguiente, hasta que tú quieras, siempre, pero eso no se puede decir, porque no está bien y por Emily.

_Bien :)_

La respuesta de Emily apenas tarda un segundo.

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe y va a ocurrir, va a ocurrir esta noche, y Spencer se promete a sí misma que no va a ser ella la que dé el paso esta vez, no va a ser ella, no esta vez; que sea Emily, que cargue ella con el peso de la responsabilidad, que se atreva, si se atreve, a tomar la iniciativa y decir lo que quiere.

Es gracioso: siente un poco de miedo.

Solo un poco.

Lo justo.

Es ese miedo de la anticipación que siente cada vez que sabe que va a ver a Emily desde la noche en la que volvieron a verse después de tanto tiempo, son los nervios, la sensación de que puede perderlo todo otra vez, de que en el fondo tiene que suceder. No, sabe que es probable que no sea Emily sino ella misma la que dé el paso.

Porque eso es lo que quiere.

Salvaje.

No, ni siquiera es culpa, no tiene remedio.

Devuelve el móvil al bolsillo del abrigo y se enfunda de nuevo el guante derecho. Al tocar el cuero, los dedos hormiguean despacio, el calor lentamente arrastrándose con pequeñas punzadas de vida. Hace mucho frío fuera, y los coches empiezan a cubrirse de blanco.


End file.
